Aiedail
Aiedail eye-uh-dale is a Seraphim. Appearance and Personality Aiedail is a tiny little thing. He greatly resembles a midget or a small child and uses this to his full advantage while trying to mimic the behavior of small children that he's seen in the world of the living. Since he's so little, he has to wear special clothes so that they won't be torn when he changes his form in his releases. His rabbit ears a little, about three inches long and his eyes are large, much like a chibi. He pouts at his opponents to try and catch them off guard while fighting them and can sometimes be very ridiculously childish when he doesn't get his way. Because of this, Aiedail opens himself up to beging punted like the little annoying football he is. Powers and Abilities Volo: Aiedail is very profecient with his volo. Cero: Has a small turquoise cero that shoots from his palm and is about three pencils thick. Yoyo Staff Aiedail has a yoyo of all things as a weapon. It's just like a normal yoyo, circular with a reiatsu string that is unbreakable as long as Aiedail is healthy and alive. It's as hard as a zanpakuto is sharp and is as big as Aiedail's fist. ' ' Release command: Swing, swing! Upon using his release, Aiedail transforms from three feet tall to a little under six foot 5 foot 9 inches tall. His ears account for a little bit of a nine inch push in height but not by too much. His hair becomes shoulder length and retains it's blue and light blonde fade but his outfit is mostly the same. Aiedail's long legs help him to move a bit easier now that he's not hindered by his previous small size. The biggest thing would be how clumsy he is that would be a huge issue for him. Base Abilities Yoyo Bunny Blaster! Combining his cero with his yoyo, Aiedail throws his Yoyo at the enemy as fast as he possibly can manage, using the reiatsu wire to try and twirl it as hard and fast as he can to confuse the enemy so that he can hit them with the cero attached to the yoyo, letting out a cero blast ever few seconds at will. Bunny Gallop Jumping up into the air at the enemy, Aiedail coats his lower legs and feet with reiatsu and stomps on his enemy as hard and fast as he can before leaping away. This goes on for about ten to fifteen seconds. ' Final Release: Swing Harder!' After starting his final release, Aiedail becomes a rabbit version of Nyan cat. The end. No. Really, he just gets fancier clothes and his hair becomes rainbow colored, hanging around his thighs in length. He now wields a three meter long staff with the yoyo at the very top, the reiatsu wire turning into the staff handle so that he can use it in melee or to help him throw the Yoyo Bunny Blaster harder and faster at his opponents. The yoyo detaches from the top when he performs his first ability so that he can continue fighting after redocking the yoyo. Bunny Moonbeam Holding the Yoyo Staff in front of him, Aiedail gathers reishi and opponent's reiatsu it's been flared, causing little to no damage by pulling it away from the opponent, they could stop it by reigning in their reiatsu so he could let it stay near the very tip of his staff, where the yoyo is. After that's gathered, he releases the energy, healing himself completely and damaging enemies severely. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum